


The First Connection

by PabuIsTheLeaf (Whovian82)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian82/pseuds/PabuIsTheLeaf
Summary: Before Korra came smashing through a wall to declare she was the Avatar, showing off her bending abilities, she had to learn how to wield the elements. How does a small child, in a small village in the Southern Water Tribe learn to bend fire and earth?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Senna/Tonraq (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	The First Connection

“Hey, who do we have here?”

Aang looked down at a small child, her belly out in full display, belly button peaking out to greet the spirit of the pervious Avatar. She hadn’t noticed him yet; she was staring out into a seemingly endless horizon of bright blue sky and brighter white snow. The air was still, the scene ahead was clear, the child was in a trance. 

He looked around them, flat hard packed snow and generously spaced out igloos was the bulk of their surroundings. “Too sparse for the north,” he noted to himself, deciding the new Avatar was of the Southern Water Tribe. He kneeled by the young girl’s right shoulder careful not to jolt her out of her accidental meditation. 

“Hi there, is it ok if I sit here?”, he said softly, pointing at the ground. She gave a slow nod, unbothered by the unknown man beside her. “Thank you. I’m Aang, I used to visit here a lot with my family. My wife is from the Southern Water Tribe, her name is Katara. Have you met her?” The little girl turned her head to look at Aang for the first time. She tilted her head side to side, looking him over several times before responding. “Noooo” she stretched the words out long and low, her bottom lip pushed into a pout at the end of it. “I…I’m Korra. I don’t think I know you, but that’s ok. I think you’re ok.” She turned in place and pointed to the closest igloo. It was small, modest, and tidy. “I live there with Mom and Dad.” She paused for a second, furrowing her brows in thought. “They said it was nap time, but I don’t want to sleep.” She stopped, Aang waited patiently for the rest of the story. As a father of three he knew small children often needed to regather their thoughts. 

Korra tugged on her small bundle of hair at her right temple. “Ummm they are sleeping, and I came outside, but there isn’t much out here.” She folded her short legs under her, mimicking the lotus position that Aang had taken, she sat facing her past life. “I never saw clothes like that before.” She reached out to play with the edge of Aang’s cloak, Aang watched her small fingers crinkle and ruffle the fabric. He couldn’t help but be impressed and a little envious of her ability to reach this level of communication with her past lives soo young. Though he can’t say his memory went back far enough to know if he had the same ability as a child. 

“These are traditional Air Nomad robes. I’m from the Southern Air Temple.” She squinted at him and said “Air Nomad” to herself more than to Aang, testing the words on her lips. Her blue eyes turned into saucers of sudden curiosity. “What’s that?” Aang relaxed his shoulders and took in a deep breath. “You know that there are four elements, right?” She nodded with enthusiasm “Yeah! Water, earth, fire and …and AIR!” She had connected the dots. “Soooo, you’re an airbender?” She made a lop-sided grin that Aang mirrored back to her, both unaware that they had the same smile. “Yes, I am.” He twirled his hand at the wrist, pointing his fingers to the ground, creating a small snowy vortex. “WOW, I wish I was an Airbender”. Aang shrugged, “Well, you never know.”  
She shifted rocking herself to unfurl her legs and get back on her feet, “But I’m a waterbender!” She raised her hands with limp wrist, commanding a thin layer of soft snow to levitate at her bidding. They came up to her waist and fell back to the ground. “I’m not very good, but dad says I’ll get better with practice.” Aang hadn’t seen this young a child bend any element before. Even his youngest, Tenzin, who was a naturally gifted airbender, didn’t show his abilities till age six. “Maybe I could help? I know your dad is your teacher, but just when he’s asleep. How does that sound?” Korra got herself into the neutral stance of waterbending, with relaxed knees, straight backed and loose arms. “Ready! But you are an airbender, how can you teach me waterbending?” This time Aang took Korra’s position a few paces opposite her and lifted his hands as she did a minute ago. A thick block of snow lifted, tuned to water and solidified to ice. With a wave of his hand, it turned to mist. With a second wave, it blew away. “I’m also a waterbender, and a firebender and an earthbender.”

Korra jumped in place, “You’re the Avatar?”. Aang touched her shoulder, “I was the Avatar.” Korra scuffed her feet under her, thinking about what he meant. “There’s a new Avatar, from the water tribes, right? Who is it? Are they nice like you?” He rubbed his slim bread that outlined his jaw, thinking of an appropriate response. “I think she is, but you’ll find out who it is soon enough. Now, get back in position.” 

“Tonraq, it’s only been a few weeks since she started waterbending and she’s getting a bit too strong.” Senna gestured her open hand in frustration at their snow covered home. A simple push and pull technique practice turned very localized snowstorm, nearly buried their home in snow. Korra was excited to show off her power - Senna was annoyed and concerned. Tonraq was just confused, not long ago his daughter was barely moving bits of drift. Tonraq was a strong waterbender and he believed himself an acceptable instructor, but he wasn’t this good. 

“I’ll try to work on control drills more, I promise. I just don’t know how she got this strong.” He waved his arm in a long, slow arc above and around his head, slowly separating them. The snow began to roll from their dome roofed home, leaving a large circle or raised snow around the abode. “No harm, no foul?”, he said to his wife, putting forth is best ‘please don’t be mad’ smile. “I guess some mishaps are going to happen.”, she placed a soothing hand at the center of his chest that gave him the assurance of forgiveness he was looking for. “I just didn’t expect our four-year-old to be as strong as her twenty-seven-year-old father.”

Months passed by as Aang came to the young Avatar and trained her as her parents slept in the early mornings. He’d started focusing more on precision and control as the small mounds of snow she created became small hills and random chunks of ice littering the previously flat terrain.

Today’s lesson was a different from the others. Today, Aang was accompanied by a friend. One who was much older, his hair was long and white, he wore dark red and black robes. He was much more serious than Aang, lacking his warmth but not his kindness. He introduced himself as Roku, the Avatar before Aang. A masterful firebender, he taught Korra how to channel her energy, to focus and command fire at will. She picked it up easily. Perhaps too easily. Two short sessions with Roku was all it took for her to light a small flame in her palm. The third lesson had her punching small puffs of fire from her fist. By the fifth, she could form wisp of flame with spinning kicks. At that point, both Aang and Roku concluded that a four-year-old shouldn’t be too powerful a firebender. 

“I think you know enough firebending for now, young one. Now, be sure not to do this in your home.” Roku looked to Aang who had a pained look on his face. “Actually, try not to show it off at all. Not yet.” Korra was disappointed but knew better than to argue. “Yes Sensei, I promise not to firebend.” Roku gave a shallow bow with right fist below left palm. “Be good little one. I won’t be seeing you for a long while, but you’ll meet another of our friends. I think you’ll like her very much.” Korra returned the traditional Fire Nation bow, showing unwavering respect for her instructor. After straightening her back, she quickly wrapped her short arms around his legs “I’ll miss you Sensei Roku!” She backed away, waved enthusiastically and ran inside. It was well known to her that a farewell wasn’t only a goodbye, but a warning that her parents were about to awaken. 

“Aang, if you didn’t want the child to firebend, why did you ask me to teach her how?”

“She was firebending already, she just didn’t know it. Think about it, we meet her outside, early in the morning. Have you ever seen her wear more than a tank top and pants?”

“No, no I haven’t. You think she is using firebending to stay warm? Why do you not think it’s airbending? You could easily control your body temperature with your breathing.”

“I could, but the snow wouldn’t melt at my feet and become a warm puddle, the air from my mouth wouldn’t shimmer from heat. It’s firebending - and it’s better to get it under control now than randomly creating fire at some point in the future.”

“Ahh, I see. Then I’m happy we did this. She is a spirited child with much potential. The fact she was able to summon us tells how spiritually powerful she is.”

“She’s a natural with a lot of power.” 

“Kyoshi will help her contain that power.”

“Horse stance! Lower, wider, straighten your back. Earthbenders gain their power from the strength of their connection with the earth. We must be unyielding and resolute. Yes, just like that. You are doing great Korra. Now, don’t forget to breathe.”

Kyoshi rounded her pupil, she wore her armor, dark green with gold trim, dense cloth lined with chain mail. Her crown of golden fans added to her impressive height, not just towering over Korra’s young head, but also Aang’s by a hand’s length. She unfurled and shut her fans with a snap of her wrist at every step, setting an unconscious breathing rhythm. 

Korra was actively aware of the Earth Kingdom Avatar’s position. Still she kept her eyes forward, her knees bent and her connection to the ground firm. She would prove herself worthy of instruction. She had to. Kyoshi didn’t give the feeling of home that Aang did, or even the quiet wisdom of Roku. Kyoshi was unbiased, unforgiving and powerful. Korra wanted to be that. Kyoshi knew that power would come easy to Korra, but she’d always be forgiving. Korra didn’t know it, but Kyoshi did. Kyoshi also knew that it was better that way, that withholding forgiveness could be just as foolish as giving it. She knew this Avatar would learn when each was appropriate, unlike she who forgave too little, and Aang who forgave too much. 

Kyoshi took her own horse stance beside the small Avatar. Her legs wide and strong, her fist tight to her ribs, she began to count off with each movement. “ONE!” Both of their right fist came up into an inward block. “TWO!”, the right returned to their ribs and their left fist snapped into strong inward blocks. “LIFT!”, Kyoshi and Korra bent low, fist punching toward the ground then snapping back to their ribs to punch forward in unison. Two squares of rock lifted in front of them, one smaller than the other respective in size to the two Avatars and shot forward into the open path before them. 

Korra punch one chubby fist into the air, “Sifu Kyoshi, I did it! I’m an Earthbender!”

“Remember Korra, they can’t see us.”

Before Korra could ask what she meant she heard her father yell, “Korra what are you doing out here? What was that noise? Are you ok?” She watched as he jogged toward her, scanning around them to find the source of the sound that woke him and Senna out of a deep sleep. Aang grinned large and wide, putting both of his thumbs up. Kyoshi smirked and Korra could see the quick rise and fall of her chest indicating a quiet chuckle. 

“Sorry Dad, I was bored and…” Tonraq got on both knees, sinking deep into the soft snow that had fallen the night before. He wanted to be at Korra’s level, he needed to be sure his reaction didn’t scare her. He also needed to get a better look at her to make sure she was ok. He patted her hair and arms, looking for scrapes or bruises and found none but the usual marks of an active child. When he was sure she was in tip top shape, he tickled her belly and kissed the top of her head. Standing to his full height. Korra, for the first time, thought her father short, seeing him this close to her earthbending instructor. Now fully awake, he stretched his arms up high and yawned wide and loud. He appeared relaxed and at ease till he looked past her. His arms dropped and a protective hand wrapped around Korra’s shoulder. 

“Korra what is…did you see someone here that you never saw before?” He stared out in the direction she and Kyoshi had both aimed their bending. She followed her fathers’ line of sight, catching glimpse of her square of earth not far enough away. Korra looked down and away, not wanting to look at her father as she didn’t lie but omitted. “No, I haven’t seen anyone that I haven’t before.” Tonraq knew his daughter was holding back. “I see. Someone you had seen before, hmm?” This time she didn’t answer at all. “Korra, did someone earthbend? You can tell me; I won’t be mad.” 

Korra looked to her instructors, hoping they would have easy answers for her. Aang put his palms up and shrugged with a sad smile. Kyoshi’s face became neutral, calm, sending her a slight nod. They both signaled differently, but sent the same message, ‘It’s time’. Korra rubbed the back of her head as she slowly moved herself into a strong horse stance. She closed her eyes and pulled her fist high and tight to her sides. Her father looked away from the squared bolder to watch his daughter. She pulled a chunk of earth smaller than the one a short jog away, much less clean and angular, but it was definitely earth. Definitely earthbending.

“Korra…you…How?” He began to walk backward. “That means…Senna. Senna! Come outside!”  
He nearly tripped on his own feet as he spun in place to get his wife. 

Aang and Kyoshi stood at Korra’s shoulders, she couldn’t remember seeing them move there. She looked up and behind her, glancing back at them and her father. They both knew this girl’s life would never be normal now, they both had been children with more responsibility than sense just because they were the Avatars of their times. 

“I’m the Avatar?” It was the first time Korra had said those words. She never considered it. She was just excited to learn bending and spend time with her new friends. “Yes, and you’ll be a great Avatar.” She beamed at Kyoshi’s kind and genuine words. “Not just great, legendary. We are here for you, Avatar Korra.” Aang pressed his palms together, giving his successor a respectful bow. They vanished from her sight as her parents both ran to her, looking at the jagged rock at her feet then at each other. “Senna, she’s the Avatar”. 

“I’m the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!”

Korra’s predecessors and trainers stood at the new doorway created by Korra just moments before, watching her skillful display of bending. “I don’t like the look of the short one. I’m familiar with the look of men who resent raw power that isn’t there’s.”

“Kyoshi, we don’t know that, we don’t know these people. I mean they are White Lotus. How bad can they be?” Aang always worked too hard to ignore warning signs.

“Perhaps…Roku what do you think?”

“I think men who are used to commanding, often don’t know how to respect what they have no right to control. Sorry Aang, but these are not The White Lotus you remember.”

“Hey, I know that look too. We have all seen it many times. Aang, you did everything you could to bring balance to the world. Now it’s her turn. We all tried and succeeded in some ways and failed in others. We may have been Avatars, but we were just people. We are not perfect, and we were never meant to be.” Kyoshi wasn’t just speaking to Aang, but to Roku as well. She and Roku had many long talks about the catalyst for The Hundred Year War, she knew both men held guilt about their choices surrounding it. 

Within days the White Lotus had occupied the small village, they guarded the Avatar at all times, leaving her only small windows of privacy. She could no longer spend hours alone with her past lives, she could only find minuets every few days. They brought their own instructors, drilled her, treated her more like a weapon to be harnessed than a child to be nurtured. The light in her eyes began to dull, though never completely fade. She wasn’t encouraged to blend the elements as she had already learned to. She was forced to go back to her first step: water. 

Aang sat high atop a newly erected wall that The White Lotus had built around Korra’s small home, his nearly transparent legs dangling off the edge. Kyoshi stood by his side as both watched Korra move through her water stances. She was textbook perfect, but the glee they were used to seeing her bend with was gone. 

“I did this. I shouldn’t have brought The White Lotus into this.”

“Aang, this is…heartbreaking, but we don’t know that it isn’t necessary. It is still early in her story. Give her and yourself a chance.”

“She’s losing her connection to us. We’re barely able to hold form here anymore. Her chakras…”

“Will open again. Her spirit is strong. Have faith in her Aang.” With that Kyoshi was gone from sight. Korra didn’t see them, she stopped looking for them after months of being told to ‘stop looking around and focus’.

Aang sighed deep, ready to depart from this realm until Korra could reconnect fully with her past lives. Tonraq’s deep voice cut through his melancholy, “Korra, your new waterbending instructor is here and she is very excited to meet you.” Korra quickly abandoned the apathetic instructor to greet her official waterbending master. Aang slowly drifted behind her, curious to see who had been brought in to instruct the girl he had grown so fond of. 

Aang stooped an arm’s length from the bending master. He smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks. She wouldn’t hear or see him. She wouldn’t know he was there; a fact that caused an ache in his chest and weighed down a heart that always wanted to fly at the sight of her. He knew Korra would be alright, “Still my forever girl”. He took a long look at her, memorizing the changes in her face. New deep lines had formed between her brows and at the edges of her lips. Worry and sadness had left their marks. Another pang of guilt, further anchoring his heart. Once all the noise had settled and the Master bender had waved away the crowd that had gathered to meet her, she gave her full attention to the small pot-bellied girl before her. 

“Who is this darling child?” At her query, Tonraq stood tall and proud, Korra looked up at her father and the elderly woman in front of her. She pressed her back against her mother’s legs, as Senna gently rubbed her daughters tiny and tense shoulders to let her know everything was alright. Korra’s bright azure eyes regained some of the light that had faded over the past months. “This is our daughter Korra.” The older master smiled down to her. It was a smile that made Korra feel at ease, at home, like she had gone too long without it. 

As Aang shimmered away, unable to hold a form in the mortal world, he never took his eyes off the waterbending master.

Tonraq looked at Korra’s new master then back to his daughter, “Korra, this is Master Katara”.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first (posted) fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I've been watching a lot of ATLA and LOK lately, and it struck me odd that Korra just knew how to bend earth and fire soo well and with what looked like actual technique. Also, I like to think that many children naturally have strong spiritual connections and life kind of beats (figuratively) it out of them.  
> Thanks for giving my story a chance, let me know what you think.


End file.
